After Destany
by queensunset
Summary: Did you wonder what would happen to the Dragonets of Destiny after they were done teaching dragonets? well, that's what I wrote about. When they have Children and something unexpected happens. What happens, and, how will they respond to it? (if this does well, I will continue to write new chapters)


This is 4 years after the dragonets of destiny let Quibli, Moon, Winter, Turtle, and Kinkajou to take over the school since they were going to retire.  
 **Authors notes: Starflight was given a bracelet that gave him his sight back, which was given to him by Anemone. One of Perils Birthday party, Turtle gave Peril a Necklace that can never be Destroyed and is immune to Firescales, and Peril can decide whether she wants Firescales on, or off.** **  
**  
Queen Glory and King Deathbringer

Since Deathbringer became king, Shadowhunter, became the 3rd in command. And, 4 weeks after Shadowhunter caught Fericeteeth and her husband trying to sneak up onto the Queen and King and kill them. They were put in their prison that Darkstalker made. I wonder how Starflight will react to this. His dad, step sister, and brother-in-law are the only ones in my prison. She looked around, Deathbringer, was still sleeping, and their 2 eggs was near them, in a beam of moonlight, and being guarded by Toucan. When she looked back at Deathbringer, he had sat up and was smiling at her.  
"We need to start thinking of possible names for our dragonets." Deathbringer said.  
"for the Rainwing, how about Majestic." Glory said  
"I like it. Shapeshifter? For the Nightwing." Deathbringer said  
"Like them. So, these are our names." Glory said  
"Ye- "Deathbringer started to say, but then, one of the eggs started to hatch.  
The dragonet, who was Majestic, had the body of a Rainwing, but the wings and underbelly were dark hot pink. Luckily, she was able still able to change colors, but, a Rainwing hybrid scales couldn't change because of emotions.  
"Hello Princess Majestic"  
At that, Princess Majestic came walking up to Glory and tried to climb up her leg. Then she walked over to Deathbringer and tried tied up his leg but failed. Then, Shapeshifter hatched out of his egg. He was a dark red at his snout, then slowly to a black at the tip his tail . He could to, change the color of his scales. But he had the body of a Nightwing.  
"Glory, did you notice the Silver Scale by their eyes?"  
At that, they looked up and saw that there were 3 full moons. "Okay, so we are going to have to get Moonwatcher to teach them lessons on mind reading and the other things." Glory said  
Later that night, Glory dreamvisited Moon. Moon was dreaming about scrolls, Glory couldn't see what Moon was reading, but Moon looked up and saw Glory. Now Glory could see moon expression. It was full of terror.  
"M-m-m-my f-f-friends, h-how are they?" Moon asked  
"Don't worry, this is just a dream. I have come to tell you that my dragonets have hatched, Princess Majestic and Prince Shapeshifter. The both have Silver Scales by their eyes. I was hoping, later, that you could teach them about it."  
"Yes, Queen Glory."  
Then, Glory was out of Moons Dream.

Clay and Peril  
Clay walked out of his room and saw his kids playing with Peril. Luckily, since there were both part Mudwing, twins and, they were born from a blood red egg. Peril caught his gaze and smiled back. At least something good came out of being captured Queen Scarlet. If I didn't meet Peril, I wonder who I would've married, or, even if I would've gotten married. A least, I am happy Clay thought. The scarlet dragonet with a Mudwing body, was their daughter, Phoenix. And, the dark brown dragon with a Skywing body, was Swamp. Both were very, very smart. kind, but fierce, like Peril.  
"Dad!" Swamp said. "Mommy has a surprise!"  
"Before you ask, no, it is not food." Peril said with a smile "I am with- "  
Then a pink, yellow, and navy-blue dragon came in and told them the news. He whispered it to Clay, then he whispered it to Peril She sat there is shock. Then, the Dragon flew away.  
"Clay, the surprise is, well, from me, that I am with egg."  
"too many surprises makes me hungry."

Queen Tsunami and King Riptide  
Tsunami was looking at, herself, battling Queen Coral. She looks around. The only dragons she saw were Prince Riptide, Shark, Moray, and Turtle. The other 31 prince dragonets disappeared without a trace a week earlier. Auklet wasn't here, since she was only 3. By Seawing law, dragonets under the age of 6, couldn't watch for some reason, which Tsunami didn't care why, until the challenge. She knew that it would be to traumatic to see either you sister kill you mom, or your mom killing your sister if some dragonets saw that. So, since Anemone is 7, I guess that I am seeing from her eyes. And Tsunami was losing. Odd, because, everyone knew Mother had a small chance of winning. Then, tsunami fell.  
Queen Tsunami woke up to splashing around her. Oh, good, it was only a dream. Her dragonets, Prince Mako (2), Princess Hurricane (2), and Prince Kraken (2). Beside her, King Riptide was gone. Probably so they don't wake me up. Tsunami though. Since Auklet was only almost 5, Tsunami took care of her like she was her own. She yawned, then got on her dark Aquamarine necklace and Sapphire bracelet with blue Dimond in the bracelet too. Afterward, she went to the Royal Playroom, which, were Riptide and their kids were. Then, Anemone (who was 10 at the time) ran in with her boyfriend, Hammerhead, came in  
"Tsunami! Guess what!" Anemone said  
"oh, I don't know, you have 5 eggs and there all anamusis?" tsunami said in a joking way  
Anemone scrunched her nose "no, Hammerhead proposed to me! Do i- oh, I forgot, you're not Coral. Anyway, I said yes!"  
Tsunami smiled. "Current! Get me a harness!"  
"WHAT! YOU PROMISED- "she looked at Hammerhead, and he was laughing. Then Anemone started to laugh. Then, smiled at Tsunami.  
Then, a Rainwing came in and told them the news about Queen Glory's kid. "this is a Royal secret. Only her friends are getting to know." Then, he flew off.  
"what does Silver Scales have to do with a Royal Secret?" Hammerhead.  
So, Tsunami briefly told him, then, told him to keep it a secret.

Princess Sunny and Prince Rattlesnake  
Sunny woke to Rattlesnake shaking her.  
"the eggs are hatching!"  
Sunny jumped out of bed, looked at rattlesnake, then they both ran to the Royal Hatchery. Their hatching! Final! Their Hatching! When she got there, Queen Thorn was already there watching the eggs hatch.3 of the 5 eggs were hatching.  
"what were the names going to be?" thorn asked.  
"Princess Sahara, Princess Gila (he-la) they are big orange and black lizards in the dessert), Price Heatwave, Prince Coyote, and Price Roadrunner," Sunny said  
After 5 minutes of waiting, all 5 dragonets hatched. Then, Commander Parrot of the Rainwings came bursting in.  
"A Royal Message from Queen Glory of the Rainwings. "he took a minute or two breathing, then said "Glory's two eggs, Majestic and Shapeshifter hatched. And, a Private message."  
Parrot walked over to Queen Thorn and whispered something. When he stepped back, she had a shocked expression, then nodded.  
"That's All." Parrot said  
, "you may go now." Queen Thorn  
"What did he say?" Sunny said  
"Glory's Dragonets, have silver scales by their eyes"  
They took the dragonets to the royal playroom. It was big enough to 200 4-year-old Dragonets. And, there was a net halfway up so the dragons could practice flying. Before the dragonets could play, the guards put a rubbery-plastic material around their tails, so they don't stab each other.

Starflight and Commander Eclipse  
Starflight was walking around the abandon Nightwing Island. From the clues he got, Fatespeaker should be here, but why? Mourning over Viper? What was she looking for? Nothing if left here. So, why did she come here? Then, he turned and saw Fatespeaker body. Blood all over her. Burns. He ran to her and said:  
"No, No, this can't be true!"  
But it was. He recognized her. Then, behind him, a voice said, "Your next." He woke up, and saw, Eclipse besides him, awake, reading a scroll about Leafwings, Silkwings, and Hive But it was. He recognized her. Then, behind him, a voice said, "Your next." He woke up and saw, Eclipse beside him, awake, reading a scroll about Leafwings, Silkwings, and Hivewing. The other tribes have only known each other for only 4 years. She looked at him and asked if he dreamed about Fatespeaker. Fatespeaker has mysteriously disappeared without a trace 5 years ago. While he trying to find clues, she saw Eclipse. Eclipse and Sunny were the only crushes he had ever had. And boy, was Eclipse beautiful. Every physical thing about her, was perfect. 2 years later, they got married. Now, they have 3 girl dragonets. Luna, Galaxywatcher, Mystic. They are all 3 years old. Luna has Mindreading, Galaxy and Mystic got the power to see the future.  
"Dream about Fatespeaker?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't get it. When I was with her in the Village, she was so annoying. Her saying 'I see a future where we eat a cow' and other stupid opinions." Eclipse said  
"I know, that was annoying, and how little she knew. She didn't even read, if she had read, that would have made it easier to be attracted to her."  
Then, at random, a Rainwing came in.  
"WHAT IN THE MOONS ARE YOU DOING HERE? DO WE EVEN KNOW YOU?" Eclipse yelled  
"I am a messenger from Queen Glory. She wanted me to tell that her eggs had hatched, but they were born on 3 full moons last night. That's all I have to say."  
He flew away, then Luna came in and asked, "who was that?"  
"get your sisters, then well talked," Starflight said  
They told then and said to keep it a secret.

Thanks for reading! tell me what you thought about it


End file.
